1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to expandable medical implants for maintaining support of a body lumen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stents or expandable grafts are implanted in a variety of body lumens in an effort to maintain their patency. These devices are typically intraluminally implanted by use of a catheter, which is inserted at an easily accessible location and then advanced to the deployment site. The stent is initially in a radially compressed or collapsed state to enable it to be maneuvered through the lumen. Once in position, the stent is deployed which, depending on its configuration, may be achieved either automatically or manually, by for example, the inflation of a balloon about which the stent is carried on the catheter.
As stents are normally employed to hold open an otherwise blocked, constricted or occluded lumen, a stent must exhibit sufficient radial or hoop strength in its expanded state to effectively counter the anticipated forces. It is, however, simultaneously necessary for the stent to be as compact as possible in its collapsed state in order to facilitate its advancement through the lumen. As a result, it is advantageous for a stent to have as large an expansion ratio as possible.
An additional consideration is the longitudinal flexibility of the device. Such characteristic is important not only in maneuvering the stent into position, which may require the traversal of substantial convolutions of the vasculature, but also to better conform to any curvature of the vasculature at the deployment site. At the same time it is, however, necessary for the stent to nonetheless exhibit sufficient radial strength to provide the necessary support for the lumen walls upon deployment.
Another problem inherent in many prior art stent configurations is the longitudinal contraction that such structures typically undergo as they are radially expanded. This not only reduces the effective length of the stent in its deployed state but may cause abrasion trauma to be inflicted on the vessel walls during expansion.
A number of very different approaches have been previously devised in an effort to address these various requirements. A popular approach calls for the stent to be constructed wholly of wire. The wire is bent, woven and/or coiled to define a generally cylindrical structure in a configuration that has the ability to undergo radial expansion. The use of wire has a number of disadvantages associated therewith including for example, its substantially constant cross-section which may cause greater or lesser than an ideal amount of material to be concentrated at certain locations along the stent. Additionally, wire has limitations with respect to the shapes it can be formed into thus limiting the expansion ratio, coverage area, flexibility and strength that can ultimately be attained therewith.
As an alternative to wire-based structures, stents have been constructed from tube stock. By selectively removing material from such tubular starting material, a desired degree of flexibility and expandability can be imparted to the structure. Etching techniques as well as laser-cutting processes are utilized to remove material from the tube. Laser cutting provides for a high degree of precision and accuracy with which very well defined patterns of material can be removed from the tube to conversely leave very precisely and accurately defined patterns of material in tact. The performance of such stent is very much a function of the pattern of material which remains (i.e., design) and material thickness. The selection of a particular pattern has a profound effect on the coverage area, expansion ratio and strength of the resulting stent as well as its longitudinal flexibility and longitudinal dimensional stability during expansion.
While the tube-based stents offer many advantages over the wire-based designs, it is nonetheless desirable to improve upon such designs in an effort to further enhance longitudinal flexibility and longitudinal dimensional stability during radial expansion without sacrificing radial hoop strength.
One stent design described by Fordenbacher, see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,662 and 5,733,328, employs a plurality of elongated parallel stent components, each having a longitudinal backbone with a plurality of opposing circumferential elements or fingers. The circumferential elements from one stent component weave into paired slots in the longitudinal backbone of an adjacent stent component. By incorporating locking means with the slotted articulation, the Fordenbacher stent may minimize recoil after radial expansion. In addition, sufficient members of circumferential elements in the Fordenbacher stent may provide adequate scaffolding. Unfortunately, the circumferential elements have free ends, protruding from the paired slots. Moreover, the circumferential elements weaving through the paired slots also necessarily stand off from the lumen wall. Both the free ends and the stand off may pose significant risks of thrombosis and/or restenosis. Moreover, this stent design would tend to be rather inflexible as a result of the plurality of longitudinal backbones.
Some stents employ “jelly roll” designs, wherein a sheet is rolled upon itself with a high degree of overlap in the collapsed state and a decreasing overlap as the stent unrolls to an expanded state. Examples of such designs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,955 to Lau, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,515 and 5,618,299 to Khosravi, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,500 to Sigwart. The disadvantage of these designs is that they tend to exhibit very poor longitudinal flexibility. In a modified design that exhibits improved longitudinal flexibility, multiple short rolls are coupled longitudinally. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,977 to Campbell and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,314 and 5,735,872 to Carpenter. However, these coupled rolls lack vessel support between adjacent rolls. Furthermore, these designs exhibit extensive overlapping of stent elements in multiple layers, which makes the delivery profile rather thick.
Various types of stents, including those referenced above, are often described based on their means for expansion. For additional information, a variety of stents types are described by Balcon et al., “Recommendations on Stent Manufacture, Implantation and Utilization,” European Heart Journal (1997), vol. 18, pages 1536-1547, and Phillips, et al., “The Stenter's Notebook,” Physician's Press (1998), Birmingham, Mich.
Balloon expandable stents are manufactured in the collapsed condition and are expanded to a desired diameter with a balloon. The expandable stent structure may be held in the expanded condition by mechanical deformation of the stent as taught in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 to Palmaz. Alternatively, balloon expandable stents may be held in the expanded condition by engagement of the stent walls with respect to one another as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,207 to Kreamer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,030 to Beck et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,926 to Derbyshire. Further still, the stent may be held in the expanded condition by one-way engagement of the stent walls together with tissue growth into the stent, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,211 to Stack et al. Although balloon expandable stents are the first stent type to be widely used in clinical applications, it is well recognized that balloon expandable stents have a variety of shortcomings which may limit their effectiveness in many important applications. For example, balloon expandable stents often exhibit substantial recoil (i.e., a reduction in diameter) immediately following deflation of the inflatable balloon. Accordingly, it may be necessary to over-inflate the balloon during deployment of the stent to compensate for the subsequent recoil. This is disadvantageous because it has been found that over-inflation may damage the blood vessel. Furthermore, a deployed balloon expandable stent may exhibit chronic recoil over time, thereby reducing the patency of the lumen. Still further, balloon expandable stents often exhibit foreshortening (i.e., a reduction in length) during expansion, thereby creating undesirable stresses along the vessel wall and making stent placement less precise. Still further, many balloon expandable stents, such as the original Palmaz-Schatz stent and later variations, are configured with an expandable mesh having relatively jagged terminal prongs, which increases the risk of injury to the vessel, thrombosis and/or restenosis.
Self-expanding stents are manufactured with a diameter approximately equal to, or larger than, the vessel diameter and are collapsed and constrained at a smaller diameter for delivery to the treatment site. Self-expanding stents are commonly placed within a sheath or sleeve to constrain the stent in the collapsed condition during delivery. After the treatment site is reached, the constraint mechanism is removed and the stent self-expands to the expanded condition. Most commonly, self-expanding stents are made of Nitinol or other shape memory alloy. One of the first self-expanding stents used clinically is the braided “WallStent,” as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,126 to Wallsten. Another example of a self-expanding stent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,307 to Wall wherein a stent-like prosthesis is formed of plastic or sheet metal that is expandable or contractible for placement.
Heat expandable stents are similar in nature to self-expanding stents. However, this type of stent utilizes the application of heat to produce expansion of the stent structure. Stents of this type may be formed of a shape memory alloy, such as Nitinol or other materials, such as polymers, that must go through a thermal transition to achieve a dimensional change. Heat expandable stents are often delivered to the affected area on a catheter capable of receiving a heated fluid. Heated saline or other fluid may be passed through the portion of the catheter on which the stent is located, thereby transferring heat to the stent and causing the stent to expand. However, heat expandable stents have not gained widespread popularity due to the complexity of the devices, unreliable expansion properties and difficulties in maintaining the stent in its expanded state. Still further, it has been found that the application of heat during stent deployment may damage the blood vessel.
In summary, although a wide variety of stents have been proposed over the years for maintaining the patency of a body lumen, none of the existing schemes has been capable of overcoming most or all of the above described shortcomings. As a result, clinicians are forced to weigh advantages against shortcomings when selecting a stent type to use in a particular application. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved stent: one that is compact and flexible enough when collapsed to permit uncomplicated delivery to the affected area; one that is sufficiently flexible upon deployment to conform to the shape of the affected body lumen; one that expands uniformly to a desired diameter, without change in length; one that maintains the expanded size, without significant recoil; and one that has sufficient scaffolding to provide a clear through-lumen.